the_immersive_communitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:General Community/@comment-25828160-20180314152732
Avengers: Infinity War - Information & Rules Hey guys, there's only 13 days left before the marvelous Avengers: Infinity War Tournaments hits the communities ! I'll be devoting today and tomorrow's focus on publicizing this wiki in order for us to attract new members ! Remember to be welcoming when people will be dropping by around here http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png On that note, I'd like to share some information on how the tournament will be working. I'm still in the middle of the preparations but I've already come up with some great ideas for it, things you've never seen around in our communities. For once in your life, you'll be loving the weekdays http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png So that everyone is able to maximize their experience of the tournament, there will be NO evictions or eliminations until the grand finale. '''Instead, everyone will be competing in the challenges to win (Infinity War Tokens). Those will count as your "points" during the tournament. An ongoing leaderboard will keep track of everyone's . At the very end of the tournmanent, the two contestants (or three) that have the most Tokens will be selected to enter the Final Chat Duel, the ultimate challenge. If not selected, you'll have the chance to attend the duel as a bystander, but don't worry, it'll be screenshoted and posted on here as well. That means that you can play the tournament until its final challenge. '''This tournament will have many challenges going on at the same time. '''Some challenges will last 2, 3 or even 5 days. A weekly calendar will be posted with the events of the week for you to never miss a challenge. Out of those, you can expect trivia questions, a month-long interactive story posted daily, scavenger hunts, murder mystery parties, fun quizzes and more ! It'll all be adapted so that you can live the full experience on FANDOM Wikia. '''The tournament is currently adapted to fit THE AMERICAS and EUROPE time zones. '''Although the entire tournament can be played in any country, a slight advantage will be given to users living in those countries as it'll be daylight when challenges hit, and you could earn some if you send early submissions to the challenges. For example, Fanwork Friday will leave the users 24-48 hours to complete the challenge. However, if users send their works within 12 hours or less, they will earn a couple extra points. '''If you live in a different country, please let us know and we'll adapt the challenge to you as well. YES. Ways to cheat will be highly prevented. '''When it comes to playing games around the communities, it's often easy enough to find a way to cheat the system. Either you look up at others' answers and make a decision based on that, either you create other accounts to vote for you, either you search the internet for the answers, either you literally copy someone else's work and change a few things.....although we can't guarantee absolute prevention of cheating, many ways will be taken to prevent it. Many challenges cannot be cheated either way....we found some fun ways to prevent it http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png So do not worry about that, the challenge will be fair to everybody and '''everyone will have an equal chance of winning. Thanks for your time ! I hope you're hyped for the tournament as we are ! *The Avengers: Infinity War Tournament will be released on March 27 ! *Avengers: Infinity War will be released in theatres all over the world on April 27 ! Thanks once again. ''- Gogobell (talk) 15:27, March 14, 2018 (UTC)''